Instintos naturales
by ChrisManson
Summary: [OneShot] Dejó que su risa rebotara contra las paredes del baño, y se sumergió en la suavidad cálida y las burbujas con olor a rosas, dándose cuenta que al fin y al cabo, había tenido razón: su joven amo había cedido a sus instintos naturales de adolescente...


**. Instintos naturales .**

**by: **_ChrisManson_

* * *

><p><strong>{ : .o O o . o O o . o O o . : }<strong>

Cuando la campanilla sonó, el demonio ya prácticamente apostaba por la orden que le daría su amo. "_Tráeme algo dulce, Sebastian"_ diría, con aquel tono arrogante. El demonio le informaría que el almuerzo estaría listo pronto, y que si comía algo dulce arruinaría su apetito para ese entonces. Ahí, el humano le miraría lo más feroz que pudiera, chasquearía la lengua y le diría que se fuera y no volviera si no era para traerle alguno de esos bocadillos que el joven conde saboreaba como manjares. Es que _eran_ manjares. Delicias infernales.

Estaba preparado para una guerra de miradas, para el capricho de su amo al llegar al estudio. Tan preparado que sus labios ya habían saboreado las palabras varias veces, e incluso la forma en que podría sonreír para conseguir más fastidio de parte de su amo. Conseguir que el humano deseara ser demonio para pelear limpiamente con el mayordomo.

Pero se sorprendió.

—Sebastian, prepara un baño —fue la orden incluso absurda que el conde Ciel Phantomhive le dio al observar como se adentraba en el lugar. Sin verlo a los ojos, ordenando unos papeles—. Con los perfumes más fuertes que consigas. Ahora.

Era tonto. Absurdo. Todas las mañanas el conde tomaba un baño de burbujas con aceites naturales, lo cual mantenía su piel delicada, suave y fresca. En verano, solía tomar baños por las mañanas y las noches, pero no estaban en verano, y el conde no se veía acalorado.

No se atrevió a reprochar. Musitó un "Como usted ordene" antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su señor y preparar la bañera. La llenó de agua caliente y agregó perfumes, aceites y espumas, tal cual como solía tomar los baños Ciel. Agregó esencia de lavandas y rosas, las cuales perfumaron el cálido ambiente del baño, recordando la última parte de la orden de su amo, incrédulo ante tanto arreglo.

Sin su chaqueta, con las mangas hasta los codos y secándose las manos con la toalla, fue a buscarlo. El almuerzo debía de esperar; seguramente Bard lo arruinaría, y por el capricho de su joven amo, tardaría un poco más de la cuenta en tener el almuerzo servido y listo en el elegante comedor. Oh, pero sería culpa sólo de su joven amo. Sonreía sutilmente cuando golpeó la puerta del estudio.

—Su baño está listo, joven amo.

Ciel salió del estudio con el porte y figura digno de alguien como él. A una distancia razonable, Sebastian le siguió, pensando en por qué sería aquella orden caprichosa. El día estaba bastante agitado como para que al conde se le antojara _tomarse otro baño..._

Aún desde la habitación del conde se podía sentir el calor que emanaba el baño. El dulce aroma de las flores, e incluso casi la suavidad sedosa del agua. Ciel caminó hasta el baño, seguido de su mayordomo, y a sorpresa de éste último, fue el conde quien cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Las cejas del mayordomo se elevaron.

—¿Sucede algo, joven amo? —las preguntas salieron disparadas de sus labios, incrédulo cuando la mirada colérica de aquel con quien había hecho el contrato se centraron en sus ojos. Ese ojo visible, azul y helado, parecía no demostrar el alma que tan deliciosa le parecía a Sebastian.

—No has hecho nada fuera de tu rutina hoy, ¿no? —el conde le enarcó la ceja, confundiendo al demonio. ¡Y eso que era un demonio! ¿De qué rayos estaría hablando? —. Seguramente, no te habrás escapado para dar un paseo por los jardines con tu _gata,_ ¿no es así?

Oh, con que eso era. El demonio ofreció una sonrisa casi conciliadora.

—Mis disculpas, joven amo, no pensé que a usted...

—No, claramente, Sebastian, no pensaste —el conde soltó un exasperado suspiro, como si estuviera harto de lidiar con lo mismo—. Quítate la ropa.

El demonio contó hasta diez. Contó los acontecimientos. Su joven amo lo llamaba. Le ordenaba que le preparase un baño. Le regañaba. Le decía que se quitara la ropa. Lo contó varias veces hasta tratar de ver en qué punto de ellas se había perdido la lógica.

—¿Disculpe? —ahora era el demonio quien enarcaba una ceja—. ¿Quiere compartir su baño conmigo?

El rostro del conde pasó del color cremoso al tono de las fresas maduras.

—Claro que no, imbécil —siseó, arrastrando las palabras—. Quiero que te quites esa ropa y te bañes. Le diré a Tanaka que te traiga un uniforme _limpio_ y sin apestosos _pelos de gato_ que me hagan estornudar todo el _jodido día._

Sebastian ocultó una sonrisa de burla. Ver a su joven amo ordenándole que se bañara para no "apestar a gato" mientras lucía una expresión de bochorno y sonrojo, era, claramente, algo que no se veía todos los días y valía la pena de ver.

—Como ordene, _my lord_ —asintió Sebastian, comenzado a deshacer el nudo de su corbata y, luego de soltarlo, comenzar a desabotonar los botones de su chaleco. Ciel, que estaba recuperando su color, volvió a enrojecer hasta las raíces.

—Ah, y Sebastian... —mientras el conde se acercaba a la puerta, parecía que el demonio estaba empecinado en disfrutar cada segundo que le quedaba como _stripper_, deshaciéndose suavemente de la corbata, encargándose de dejar el chaleco desabrochado mientras iba liberando poco a poco su piel de la camisa blanca.

—¿Si, joven amo? —curioseó el demonio, observando como parecía que el conde había quedado entre anonadado e hipnotizado con el espectáculo personal que le estaba dando.

—Cuando salgas de bañarte, tráeme algo dulce —y, sin evitar una última mirada, Ciel escapó del baño hiperventilando, dejando a Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y la ropa a medio quitar.

Se deshizo de lo que le quedaba sin tanta delicadeza para hundirse en la sedosa y cálida agua. No todos los días conseguía un baño así, y menos, un vistazo de su joven amo tan _adorable _y avergonzado. Dejó que su risa rebotara contra las paredes del baño, y se sumergió en la suavidad cálida y las burbujas con olor a rosas, dándose cuenta que al fin y al cabo, había tenido razón: su joven amo había cedido a sus _instintos naturales _de adolescente... y le había pedido algo dulce.

**{ : .o O o . o O o . o O o . : }**

* * *

><p>Segunda publicación de mi parte por aquí, alimentando el fandom de Kuroshitsuji; un pequeño one-shot que surgió gracias a un malentendido telefónico con un compañero. Podéis daros los entendidos que queráis al asunto.<p>

Ya sabéis, si os gustó o queréis más, podéis comentar, mandar algún MP o comunicaros conmigo aquí: ask. fm / fmlyht . Con gusto aceptaré críticas, comentarios o pedidos... claro, si está a mi alcance.

Espero que os haya agradado. **Saludos~**


End file.
